


Sweet Dreams

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character death in a dream, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Just a dream.</em>  He repeated it over and over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Work what Sharpie's got 2- Weekend Challenge - "True friends stab you in the front." Oscar Wilde. This was the first place my mind went with it.

Danny woke up fast, cold sweat, immediately aware that he was safe in his own bed. _Just a dream._ He repeated it over and over as he sat up and put his feet on the floor, stabilizing himself, grounding. It was really just a dream.

But it was a hell of a dream. One that he’d been having for over a year in varying forms. One that he’d been having since Rick had kidnapped Grace.

The fear for his baby was still as real as it had been that day, it had never completely left him. The people in the dream would shift though. Sometimes it was still Stan in that park by the ocean. Blindly accepting anything, even death, to keep Grace safe (Danny had moments where he counted himself and Grace very luck that Rachel had found Stan). Sometimes Rachel, or Danny’s own mom. Gabby once, Chin and Kono appeared on occasion. Once he’d had to shoot Rick, which was not as easy as he would have thought.

Generally it was Steve. Just a minute before, it had been Steve. Danny had walked right up to him, Steve had smiled when he’d seen him. The big, genuine, goofy smile that Steve had. Danny hadn’t been able to talk, had stuck more to Rick’s demands. He couldn’t tell Steve that Rick had Grace. He couldn’t tell him that Danny _HAD_ to shoot him to save her. He couldn’t say that he would only injure him, never kill him. He couldn’t say that he was sorry.

The look in Steve’s eyes when Danny raised the gun, broke his heart. Those eyes said that he was being betrayed by another person he cared about. Those eyes said that Steve’s heart was breaking as he faced his death. And the worst, absolute worst, was that Steve’s eyes told Danny that Steve knew the betrayal was inevitable.

Danny pulled the trigger and woke up.

In the bedroom he started to run his hand through his hair, still repeating the one line, still trying to slow his heart. A warm hand touched him, spread out in the center of his back.

“You’re safe here.” Steve’s words were soft. Undemanding of an explanation. Simply trying to bring Danny back to center, back to the security of their bedroom, home, relationship.

Danny nodded. He felt Steve scoot up behind him, felt himself wrapped in warm, steady arms. They’d worked out the words over the past months, worked out the signal of a nod. Worked it out not only with Danny’s nightmares, but with Steve’s as well.

Danny had learned to tell the general basis of what Steve’s different nightmares were by the reactions he had when he woke. His father’s death left him sitting against the headboard, his mother’s had him pacing the room. Wo Fat, cases, missions left him panting at the edge of the bed.

Steve could tell a difference in Danny’s too, apparently. “I’d be okay. Babe, I’d take that bullet without a thought.”

“I know, I know.” And Danny did, knew Steve would give up anything for Grace’s safety, even if he didn’t know he was doing it.

Steve pulled Danny tighter against him. Maybe he understood that it was more than Danny’s fear of killing him. “Babe,” His tone was still soft, calm, exactly what Danny needed. “If you look me in the eye, if you ever stand in front of me for it, I’ll know that it was for a bigger reason, for Grace, for something more important. I’ll know it was duress. I know you are the good guy.” One hand moved up and down Danny’s arm, reassuring. “And if you shoot me in the back... just be a good enough shot that I’ll never know. You might want to bring Kono in on that.” Steve chuckled.

Danny chuckled.

His heart rate had finally slowed and he felt as though he might get back to sleep. Danny reached to hold onto Steve’s hands.


End file.
